Vampire Academy Wiki
thumb|236px|right|Buchcover: Blutschwestern 'Vampire Academy' Vampire Academy ist keine gewöhnliche Schule, es ist eine Schule für Moroi und Dhampire, Moroi lernen ihr Element - Feuer, Wasser. Erde oder Luft - zu beherrschen und die jungen Dhampire lernen Moroi mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen. So auch Rose, ein Dhampirmädchen. Sie lernt an der Schule Moroi zu schützen, um später nach ihrem Abschluss ihrer besten Freundin Lissa - eine Moroi-Prinzessin zur Seite stehen zu können. Klingt alles nicht so kompliziert, wenn dort nicht die verbotene Liebe zu ihrem Lehrer und Mentor Dimitri wäre ... Das Abendteuer von Rose, Lissa und den anderen ist in sechs Bücher unterteilt, das letzte Buch Schicksalsbande (Last Sacrifice) erschien im Dezember 2O1O in den USA und wird hier in Deutschland im Juli erscheinen. Bereits sind neue Bücher über die Welt von Rose in Erarbeitung, eine Spin - Off Serie, allerdings wird diesmal nicht Rose die Hauptfigur sein. Im übrigen hat die Autorin die Filmrechte der Bücher letztes Jahr im Juni' verkauft. Die Vorbereitungen für die Dreharbeiten sind bereits im Gange und wahrscheinlich(!) wird der erste Film 2O13 in die Kinos kommen. ~Christian Ozera~ Die Bücher: Blutsschwestern (Januar 2009 ; OT: Vampire Academy; 2007) Blaues Blut (Juni 2009 ; OT: Frostbite; 2008) Schattenträume (September 2009 ; OT: Shadow Kiss; 2008) Blutschwur (März 2010 ; OT: Blood Promise; 2009) Seelenruf (November 2010 ; OT: Spirit Bound; 2010) Schicksalsbande (Juli 2011 ; OT: Last Sacrifice; 2010) 'Blutsschwestern (Band 1) thumb|left|230px' Rose Abenteuer beginnt... Die beiden Freundinnen Rose und Lissa liefen von der Academy St. Vladimir davon. Rose ist ein Dhampir, halb Mensch, halb Vampir und ihre Freundin Lissa ist eine Moroi, eine Moroi Prinzessin. Zwei Jahre schaffen es die beiden Freundinnen unendeckt unter Menschen zu leben, doch sie werden aufgespürt und zurück gebracht. Rose wird für ihren Leichtsinn Lissa einer solchen Gefahr ausgesetzt zu haben bestraft und muss mit Dimitri die beiden versäumten Jahre nachholen, die sie verpasst hat. Das heißt vor und nach der Schule mit Dimitri trainieren, ausgerechnet dem Wächter, der die beiden zurück brachte. Ansonsten darf sie ihr Zimmer nur zum Unterricht verlassen. Lissa ist die letzte Dragomir, einer königlichen Familie. Sie braucht besonderen Schutz, Rose und Dimitri sollen sie später schützen, doch die Gefühle der beiden wanderen in eine Richtung die verboten ist. Christian Ozera, ein verstoßener Moroi, weil seine Eltern freiwillig zu Strigoi (böse Vampire, die sinnlos töten) wurden, freundet sich mit Lissa an, ganz zum missfallen von Rose. Sie denkt er würde ihr schaden und ihr nicht gut tun. Kaum sind die beiden zurück in der Academy geschehen merkwürdige Dinge, Lissa scheint verrückt zu werden, verletzt sich sogar selbst. Alle glaubten Lissa hätte sich nie für eines der vier Elemente - Feuer, Wasser, Luft und Erde - qualifiziert, doch es war nicht so, in ihr schlummert das Element "Geist", was nur selten vorkommt und denjenigen in den Wahnsinn treiben kann, so wie einst die Lehrerin Mrs Karp. Niemand außer Rose weiß, das die eigentliche Gefahr in der Schule lauert, bis Lissa entführt wird und nur Rose weiß wo sie ist, denn die beiden teilen eine sehr seltene Verbindung. Ein Band, welches Rose verrät wie sich Lissa fühlt und gegebenfalls kann sie in Lissas Kopf schauen. Aber bis Rose merkt das Lissa entführt wurde, dauert es eine Zeit, da Rose eine mit dem Element Erde belegte Kette trägt (ein Lustzauber) und Dimitri und sie anderwärtig beschäftigt sind. Erst als Dimitri die Kette von Rose Hals entfernen kann kommen die beiden zur Besinnung und Rose fällt sofort auf das mit Lissa etwas nicht stimmt. Der Einzige den sich Rose anvertrauen kann ist Dimitri. Sie und einige andere Wächter und Christian(! - der sich heimlich in dem Kofferraum versteckte) brechen zu einer Rettungsaktion auf um die letzte Dragomir vor dem Tod zu retten. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Blaues Blut (Band 2)thumb|259px' Rose Abenteuer geht weiter... Das Liebesleben von Rose steht auf dem Kopf. Ihr bester Freund - Mason - ist hoffnungslos in sie verliebt und der Mann in den sie verliebt ist, hat anscheinend ein Auge auf eine andere Frau geworfen. Zu allem überfluss auch noch auf Christian's Tante, Tasha Ozera! Zur Krönung des ganzen versetzt ein Großangriff der Strigoi die Academy in Arlambereitschaft. Danach wimmelt es an der Schule nur noch von Wächtern und auch die berühmte Wächterin Janine Hathaway, Rose Mutter ist darunter. Die Beziehung der beiden ist nicht gerade eine Mutter - Tochter Beziehung, da Rose ihrer Mutter nicht verzeihen kann, nie für sie da gewesen zu sein. Die gesamte Academy macht sich auf in die Berge, zu einem Urlaubsziel wo sonst nur die reichen Moroi unterkommen. Dort kann man das Gelände besser überwachen. Rose lernt Adrian Ivashkov kennen, ein weiterer königlicher Moroi denn auch seine Familie ist eine der zwölf könglichen Familien. Er säuft und raucht wie ein Loch und spricht Rose mit folgenden Worten an. "Kleiner Dhampir." Dimitri gefällt es nicht, das Rose sich mit Adrian abgibt, denn sein Ruf ist nicht gerade der Beste. Rose's Mentor vertraut ihr an, das in einer nahen Stadt (oder Kleinstadt) ein paar Strigoi hausen sollen und sie erzählt es Mason, bevor sie ihm das Herz brechen will. Dieser ist kaum von seinem Plan abzuhalten allein Jagd auf die Strigoi zu machen. Erst einige Stunden später fällt auf, das Mia (die den Tod ihrer Mutter rächen will!), Eddie und Mason spurlos verschwunden sind. Rose gibt sich die Schuld und bittet Christian um hilfe sie unbemerkt vom Gelände zu schmuggeln, ohne irgendjemanden etwas zu sagen. Christian und sie finden die drei, unverletzt und lassen sich von den dreien die Unterwelt der Strigoi zeigen die sie gefunden haben. Die angehende Wächterin stößt auf einen Hinweis und weiß nun was die Strigoi im Sinn haben. Als sie zu fünft den Rückweg antreten verlaufen sie sich und werden von Menschen die für Strigoi arbeiten geschnappt und verschleppt. Zu der Zeit ist bereits aufgefallen das Rose, Christian, Mason, Eddie und Mia verschwunden sind und Lissa wird von Dimitri befragt, ob sie wüsste wo sich die verschwundenen aufhalten würden. Der Wagen brachte Rose und ihre Freunde in ein Haus, sie wurden im Keller eingeschlossen und auf Stühlen gefesselt. Mehrere Tage vergehen, sie bekommen nichts zu essen und nichts zu trinken, besonders für die beiden Moroi ist es anstrengend. Eddie wird immer von dem Strigoi Isaiah gebissen. Er ist vollgepumpt mit Halluzinogenen. Schließlich aber gelingt es Rose einen Fluchtplan zu schmieden und schafft es auch mit Hilfe von Christian ihre Fesseln zu lösen und die Wachen k.o. zu schlagen. Oben im Haus sind die beiden Strigoi, Christian, Mia, Mason und Eddie gelingt es nach draußen zu gelangen, denn es scheint die Sonne. Rose beschließt gegen die beiden Strigoi zu kämpfen, doch Mason kehrt zurück und will ihr helfen, doch während er sich auf Isaiha stürzt, bricht dieser ihm das Genick. In ihrer Wut und Trauer und mit Mia's Wasserelement gelingt es ihr die beiden Strigoi zu vernichten, ehe sie zusammen bricht und die anderen Hilfe holen. Rose bekommt zwei Molnija - Zeichen, dafür das sie zwei Strigoi vernichtet hat, doch glücklich ist sie darüber nicht. Ihre Trauer über Mason ist zu groß. Das Buch endet mit einem Gespräch zwischen ihr und Dimitri, in der er ihr seine Liebe gesteht. "Weil mein Herz woanders ist." Außerdem sprechen sie darüber, das Dimitri Angst vor Rose hat, da sie ihn so gut versteht und durchschauen kann. ~Christian Ozera~ ﻿''' '''Schattenträume (Band 3)thumb Rose Leben wird sich für immer ändern... Der Frühling ist angebrochen und das Schuljahr geht ihrem Ende zu und Rose's Prüfungen werden bald stattfinden. Doch seitdem Rose das erste Mal Strigoi vernichtet hat, hat sie merkwürdige Visionen. Zu allem Überfluss erfahren sie und Lissa auch das Victor Dashkov - der Mann der Lissa entführt hat - wahrscheinlich wieder frei kommt. Adrian befindest sich ebenfalls in der Academy, um mit Lissa zusammen das Element "Geist" zu trainieren und zu erforschen, denn es hat sich herausgestellt, das er ebenfalls ein Geistnutzer ist, auch wenn er andere Eigenschaften wie Lissa hat. Rose und alle anderen Novizen müssen ein Praktikum machen, indem sie rund um die Uhr einen Moroi beschützen müssen. Sie wird sauer und sagt Dinge die ihr später zum Verhängnis werden, als sie nicht Lissa sondern Christian zugeteilt wird. Dimitri versucht die Sache zu klären, indem er ihr erklärt wieso sie nicht Lissa zugeteilt wurde, denn Rose muss lernen jemanden zu schützen, von dem sie nicht weiß wann er in Gefahr ist. Währenddessen werden die Wächter und Lehrer ab und an Novizen und deren Moroi angreifen, dort können die Novizen zeigen, was sie inzwischen gelernt haben und wie gut sie dies in die Tat umsetzen können. Auch Rose wird so einer kleinen Prüfung unterzogen und besteht sie nicht. Denn in diesem Augenblick erscheint ihr Mason, das zweite Mal in Folge. Sie erstarrt und bekommt nicht mit wie ihr Schützling - Christian - getötet wurde, wäre es ein echter Strigoiangriff gewesen. Daraufhin wird beschlossen ob Rose dem Praktikum entzogen wird und somit die Zulassung zur Prüfung verlierrt. Wieder einmal setzt sich Dimitri für Rose ein und kann somit das Schlimmste bewahren. Er will von Rose wissen was genau geschehen ist, doch sie tischt ihm eine Lüge auf, die er aber nicht glaubt. Adrian schafft es, das Lissa und Rose zur Anhörung von Victor Dashkov zum königlichen Hof fliegen können. Sie werden von Dimitri, anderen Wächtern, Christian, Adrian und Eddie begleitet. Da Eddie Lissa zugeteilt bekommen hat, kann er dort sein Praktikum fortsetzen und muss nicht aussetzen. Während der Verhandlung versucht Victor auf die heimliche Liebe zwischen Rose und Dimitri aufmerksam zu machen, aber niemand glaubt ihm und er wird zur Besinnung gerufen. Nachdem Victor endgültig weggesperrt wurde, besuchen Lissa und Rose einen Salon für Maniküre (usw) und anschließend noch eine Wahrsagerin. Dimitri stößt zu ihnen und lässt sich ebenfalls die Karten legen. Er erfährt das ihm das geraubt wird, was ihm am meisten bedeutet... Auf dem Rückflug wird Rose von höllischen Kopfschmerzen und düsteren Visionen geplagt, bis sie in Ohnmacht fällt und auf der Krankenstation wieder erwacht. Offizielle Diagnose: Stress und ein Trauma. Ihr Praktikum wird gekürzt, sie ist nicht mehr die ganze Woche für Christian zuständig und auch Nachts schläft sie normal in ihrem Zimmer. Ein weitere Zwischenfall mit den "Strigoi" erfolgt und diesmal zögert Rose keinen Moment. Sie erledigt zuerst ihren ersten Lehrer und als sie erkennt wer der zweite "Strigoi" ist kommt sie ins stocken und zweifelt daran, ob sie gegen Dimitri überhaupt eine Chance hat. Allerdings hat sie die und besiegt auch ihn. Dimitri ist stolz auf sie und für einen Moment vergisst Rose das sie in der Öffentlichkeit sind und Zuschauer haben. Danach muss Rose sich erst einmal Duschen und als sie zurück im Hauptgebäude ist bekommt sie einen Streit zwischen Christian und Adrian mit. Sie schlichtet ihn und dann erst bemerkt sie, das Lissa ihre Gefühle zu ihr unterdrückt. Dennoch bekommt Rose etwas mit und teilt Christian und Adrian mit, was passiert, dann rennt sie los. Lissa wird mit Steinen beworfen und mit verschiedenen Elementen gefoltert. Einige Jungs, wollen Lissa in ihrem Club wissen, ein Club der gar nicht existieren dürfte. Die Rettung ist gerade noch rechtzeitig, Lissa dagegen will die Jungs foltern und all die Nebenwirkungen von ihrem Element steigen in ihr auf. Sie schafft es nicht diese zu unterdrücken und Rose muss die negativen Dinge in sich aufnehmen, damit Lissa von ihrem Plan absehen kann. Doch dann nehmen die dunklen Seiten des Geistes Rose's Seele in Gefangenschaft und sie will die Jungs dafür büßen lassen was sie Lissa und all den anderen Moroi antaten. Dimitri bringt sie von all dem weg und führt sie ein eine verlassene Hütte, in denen früher die Wächter ihre Wache gehalten haben. Zunächst kann Rose sich nicht beruhigen, aber Dimitri gelingt es schließlich doch und sie küssen sich. Aus dem Kuss wird mehr und mehr, bis sie miteinander schlafen. Einige Stunden später verlassen sie die Hütte gemeinsam und Mason erscheint Rose, gerade noch rechtzeitig um sie vor dem Angriff der Strigoi zu warnen. Dieses wollt Mason die ganze Zeit Rose sagen, doch er konnte es nicht. Die Schutzzauber der Academy wurden unterbrochen. Dimitri befahl Rose zu laufen und Arlam zu schlagen, während er die Strigoi aufhalten würde. Rose rennt und rennt und gelingt es den Wächtern Bescheid zu geben. Ihr wird gesagt, sie solle im Haus warten, doch Rose wäre nicht Rose, wenn sie sich daran halten würde. Sie schleicht sich aus dem Haus, beziehungsweise klettert aus dem Fenster und macht sich auf die Suche nach Christian, der nicht bei Lissa ist. Soweit Rose weiß ist Lissa mit Adrian und Eddie im Moroiwohnheim in Sicherheit, aber Christian wollte sich mit Lissa in der Kirche treffen. Christian und Rose treffen aufeinander und sammen besiegen sie zwei Strigoi - Christian hilft ihr, indem er die Strigoi mit seinem Feuerelement belegt. Die beiden beschließen den Wächtern zu helfen und zusammen machen sie sich auf um noch mehr Strigoi zu vernichten. Am Ende besiegen sie einen großen Teil der Strigoi, doch es werden Moroi und Dhampire verschleppt, darunter auch Rose's Freund Eddie. Die Wächter beschließen einen Rettungstrup los zu schicken, nachdem Rose erneut mit Marson sprach und herausfand wo die Strigoi sich versteckten. Also machten sie sich auf um die zu retten, die verschleppt wurden. Doch auch dieses forderte Opfer, darunter war auch Rose's Dimitri. Einige Wächter kehren erneut zur Höhle zurück in der sich die Strigoi versteckt hielten um die Leichen zu bergen. Doch Dimitri war nicht dabei. Lissa erfährt nun von der ganzen Beziehung zwischen Dimitri und Rose, denn Rose hat Lissa nie davon erzählt. Das Buch endet damit, das Rose sich von der Academy abmeldet und die Schule und somit Lissa verlässt um Dimitri zu suchen und um ihr Versprechen zu erfüllen, das Versprechen ihn zu töten, sollte er sich jemals in einen Strigoi verwandeln. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Blutschwur (Band 4)' thumb|left|214px Sie muss ein Versprechen erfüllen .... Rose hat die Academy und somit auch Lissa verlassen um nach ihren Geliebten, Dimitri, zu suchen. In der Hoffnung ihn in seinem Heimatland zu finden treibt sie sich dort durch Bar's und Clubs und hält Ausschau nach seinesgleichen, Strigoi. Sie begegnet Sydney einer Alchimistin als sie gerade einen Strigoi vernichtet und ihn einfach liegen lassen will. Das fremde Mädchen tröpfelt ein paar Tropfen eines Trankes auf die Strigoileiche und sie wird zu einem Klumpen. Sydney erklärt Rose was sie ist und für wen sie arbeitet und das sie es nicht freiwillig tut und einen Graul gegen all das Übernatürliche hat. Dennoch wird Sydney befohlen Rose zu helfen und die Heimatstadt von Dimitri zu finden. Zur gleichen Zeit leidet Lissa sehr unter dem Fernbleiben von Rose, was Rose immer wieder feststellt wenn diese sich in Lissa's Kopf stiert. Zusammen machen Rose und Sydney sich also auf den Weg und als Rose endlich auf Dimitri's Familie trifft flammt in ihr all der Schmerz auf, denn all seine Familie erinnert sie an ihn, denn alle sehen sie ihm ähnlich oder reagieren ähnlich wie er. Ein Gottesdienst am Sonntag folgt, alle Belikov's gehen hin, so auch Rose und am Ende treffen sie auf ein paar Dhampire, die sich niemanden Versprachen, sie mit ihrem Leben zu schützen und einfach so durch die Welt reisen um Strigoi zu vernichten. Die Jungs bieten Rose an mit ihnen zu kommen, doch sie lehnte ab. Zuerst bringt es Rose nicht über ihr Herz ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch Dimitri's Großmutter - Jeva - weiß längst von ihren "Visionen" weswegen Rose auftauchte und schließlich erzählt Rose es doch. Eine Beerdigung folgt, offiziell ist Dimitri tot. Rose reißt es erneut das Herz heraus, als sie nach der Beerdigung erzählen soll was Dimitri die letzten Monate trieb und wie es ihm ging. Dabei entgeht der Familie und den anderen trauernden Gästen nicht, wie sehr sie litt und das Dimitri und sie mehr verband, als bloß die Schüler - Lehrer Beziehung. Dimitri's Familie sieht Rose als Familienmitglied und sie wird als "Witwe" bezeichnet. Am selben Abend trifft sie auf "Abe" einen bedrohlich aussehenden Moroi. Er sagt ihr, sie solle in die Academy zurückkehren und das Land so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Rose trotzt ihm und bleibt dennoch in der Stadt, sie verbringt immer mehr Zeit bei den Belikov's und freundet sich mit Victoria, Dimitri's kleinster Schwester an. Eines Tages verlangt Jeva von Rose, das sie ihr bei einigen Kartons hilft und diese zu einem befreundeten Ehepaar bringen soll. Jeva und Paul, ein Neffe Dimitri's begleiten sie und ihr Weg führt sie zu Oskana und Mark. Sie ist eine Moroi und er ein Dhampir, sie ist Geistnutzerin und die beiden teilen ein Band, so wie Rose und Lissa. Was Rose überrascht feststellte. Mark und sie führen ein Gespräch unter "vier Augen" über die Verbundenheit und den Nebenwirkungen. Von ihm erfährt sie auch, das man das Element Geist in Silber fließen lassen kann, zum Beispiel in Schmuck. Oskana hat einen Ring für Rose mit dem Element getränkt um für eine Zeit die Nebenwirkungen des Geistes zu unterdrücken. Allerdings hilft dieser Ring nur, wenn er auch getragen wird. Eine Zeit vergeht und Rose fühlt sich immer wohler bei der Familie Belikov, bis ein Streit mit Victoria ihr die Augen öffnet und sie verschwindet, zwar weiß sie zuerst nicht wohin sie gehen soll, aber das ändert sich schnell wieder. Sie schließt sich der Gruppe der Unversprochenen an und zieht mit ihnen durch das Land. Rose und ihre neue Gruppe aus Strigoijägern werden jeden Abend fündig und vernichten einzelne Strigoi, dann aber begegnet sie einem der Dimitri kennt, als Strigoi, und Rose lässt ihn eine Nachricht für Dimitri überbringen. Und wirklich taucht Dimitri auf, auf offener Straße. Rose zögert... es wird ihr zum Verhängnis und er schlägt sie nieder. ""Roza." Seine Stimme klang immer noch so wunderbar tief, und auch der Akent war derselbe - es war alles nur viel kälter. "Du hast meine erste Lektion vergessen: Zögere niemals."" Als Rose aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht befindet sie sich in einem Raum, eine Luxussuit, sollte man meinen. Aber es war wie im Gefängnis, Tür war verschlossen, die Möbel waren angeschraubt, keine Waffen, die Fenster waren nicht einschlagbar. Kein Entkommen für die kleine tapfere Wächterin. Der Strigoi der sie gefangen nahm lässt nicht lange auf sich warten und kommt zu ihr in das Zimmer. Trotz das sie keine Waffen hat versucht sie Dimitri anzugreifen und ihn zu besiegen, scheitert aber kläglich. Er hat nur ein Ziel, das ist Rose schnell klar, er will sie zu einer Strigoi machen. Dimitri lässt ihr die Wahl und die Zeit freiwillig eine von ihm zu werden, aber Rose wehrt sich. Schließlich beginnt er sie sogar zu beißen und mit den Halluzinogenen voll zupumpen, aber selbst in diesem Zustand kann Rose nicht den Entschluss fassen so wie er zu werden. Einige Stunden, Tage Wochen (?) lebt Rose in ihrer Traumwelt, voll gepumpt mit den Halluzinogenen und kann sich zu keinem Fluchtversuch oder ähnlichem Aufraffen sondern wartet immer nur bis Dimitri wieder zu ihr kommt. Irgendwann gleitet sie in Lissa's Kopf, was sie schon öfters bei Dimitri's Familie getan hatte. Bei Lissa in der Academy hatte sich so einiges getan, ein neuer Schulleiter war im Amt und dieser hatte zwei Kinder mitgebracht Avery und Reed Lazar. Avery hat sich mit Lissa und Adrian angefreundet und sie immer wieder mit zu Partys genommen. Rose's beste Freundin beginnt Alkohol zu trinken und ihr Element immer mehr zu betäuben. Sogar mit Christian läuft alles schief, sie haben sich getrennt. Plötzlich wird Rose aus Lissa's Kopf gestoßen und Rose befindet sich wieder in ihrer Zelle, von da an wandelt sich Rose's Vorhaben. Sie muss zurück zu Lissa! Sofort auf der Stelle. Irgendetwas stimmte dort nicht. Doch wie sollte sie hier heraus kommen? Noch immer befand sie sich in diesem Nebel aus Zufriedenheit, ausgelöst von den Halluzinogenen. Irgendwie und irgendwann schaffte sie es sich daraus zu befreien und einen Plan zu schmieden. Dimitri betrat nichts ahnend das Zimmer und findet Rose auf dem Bett vor, er küsst sie und lässt sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder. Ein letzter Kuss und Rose stößt ihm den Pflock ins Herz, nicht tief genug um ihn zu töten, nur so tief, das er erstarrte. Ihre Fluchtweg war erstmal frei. Draußen vor der Tür wartet ein weiterer Strigoi, einer der sie am liebsten tot sehen würde. Er kämpft mit ihr und sie entkommt, sie findet einen Weg zu einer Bibliothek, doch dort befindet sich ebenfalls eine Strigoi, die Anführerin des Clans. Wie durch ein Wunder taucht Dimitri auf und beginnt mit seiner Anführerin zu kämpfen, mit Rose Hilfe tötet er sie und Rose entkommt indem sie aus dem Fenster springt. Zwar bekommt Dimitri dieses mit, aber er kämpft noch mit seinem „Erwecker“ und kann ihr so in diesem Moment nicht folgen. Dennoch entsteht eine wilde Hetzjagd, quer durch ein Heckenlabyrinth und über ein Feld, durch einen Fluss und auf einer Brücke. Rose weiß, Dimitri's größter Wunsch ist sie ebenfalls zu einer Strigoi zu machen, damit sie zusammen die Unendlichkeit genießen können. Eher würde Rose sterben als so zu werden wie sie und so klettert sie über das Brückengeländer und droht sich in den Tod zu stürzen, denn so kann sie zu keiner Strigoi gemacht werden. Er zögert und sie starrt nach unten in die Schwärze des Flusses. Strigoi waren schnell und Dimitri war schon als Dhampir schnell gewesen, was ihn jetzt noch gefährlicher machte, er packte Rose und sie stieß ihm ihren Silberpflock ins Herz, er bewegte sich stattdessen und der Pflock traf nicht ganz so sauber sein Herz. Wie zuvor in dem Zimmer erstarrte er und fiel über das Brückengeländer in den Fluss. Sie sah ihm hinterher und versuchte ihn ausfindig zu machen, aber er tauchte nicht wieder auf. Rose wird von einem Ehepaar am Wegrand mit dem Auto mitgenommen und Oskana und Mark kommen zu ihr. Schließlich hat sich jede menge Verletztungen die von Oskana teilweise geheilt werden können, die größte Verletzungen allerdings bleibt: Der Verlust Dimitri's. Sie taucht erneut in Lissa's Kopf ein, um zu erfahren was inzwischen vor sich geht. Ein Schock für Rose. Lissa steht am Fenster und starrt hinunter, sie hat Alkohol getrunken und steht neben sich. Hinter ihr steht Avery, ihre neue Freundin. Avery bemerkt Rose und stößt sie erneut aus Lissa's Kopf. Zurück bei Oskana und Mark teilt sie mit was geschieht und Oskana's Element wird von Rose mitgenommen als sie erneut in Lissa's Kopf geht. Die neue Kraft hindert Avery daran Rose aus Lissa heraus zustoßen und so kann Rose Lissa vor dem Sprung aus dem Fenster bewahren. Allerdings gibt sich Avery so leicht nicht geschlagen, sie ruft Reed – ihren Bruder – der Lissa aus dem Fenster stoßen soll, doch mit Rose Hilfe kann Lissa Reed abwehren. Simon, Averys Wächter, taucht auf und Adrian, der die Auren der Geistnutzer gesehen hat, taucht ebenfalls auf. Zusammen schaffen sie es Avery und ihre beiden Mithelfer zu besiegen: Avery die mit Reed und Simon ein Band teilte wird mit all dem Geist von Adrian, Oskana und teilweise von Lissa konfrontiert und verliert dadurch den Verstand, ebenso Reed und Simon. Abe der ebenfalls bei Rose, Oskana und Mark auftauchte hilft Rose zurück zur Academy zu kommen und als sie aus dem Flugzeug steigt wird sie von Adrian abgeholt. Zurück in der Academy wird ihr der Vorschlag gemacht, sie solle ihr Schuljahr beenden und die Prüfung zur Wächterin machen, denn solche Wächterinnen wie Rose brauchen die Moroi. Rose führt mit Lissa ein Gespräch über Dimitri und nimmt den Vorschlag zurück an die Schule zu kommen an. Von Roses Mutter Janine erfährt sie wer Abe wirklich ist, er ist ihr Vater. Kurze Zeit vergeht, dann bekommt Rose ein Päckchen, was an sie adressiert ist. Ein Silberpflock und ein Brief kommen hervor. Das braun haarige Mädchen ist geschockt, dies war der Pflock den Rose Dimitri in die Brust rammte. Er war nicht tot, er war so lebendig wie sie, fast. In dem Brief steht ganz eindeutig, das er auf sie warten würde und sobald sie die sicheren Mauern der Academy verlassen würde, würde er sie finden und dann würde er bekommen was er wollte. Ihren Tod. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Die Charaktere' 'Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway' Sie wurde ende März geboren und ist in "Blutsschestern, Blaues Blut und Schattenträume" siebzehn Jahre alt, erst am Ende von "Schattenträume" wird sie achtzehn. Rose ist ein Dhampir (halb Mensch, halb Vampir) und die beste Freundin von Lissa Dragomir, einer Moroi-Prinzessin. Sie starb bei demselben Autounfall bei denen auch Lissa's Eltern und Bruder umkamen. Unwissentlich rettete Lissa Rose das Leben und schaffte so ein einseitiges Band zwischen ihnen. Rose kann Lissa's Gefühle, Gedanken spüren und lesen und auch durch Lissa's Augen sehen. "Schattengeküsst" ist ein Begriff womit man diese Bindung zwischen ihnen nennt. Denn Rose ist in das Reich des Todes übergegangen und zurück gekommen. Rose wird so beschrieben: große, braune Augen, dunkelbraune Haare, dunklere Haut, eine sportliche Figur und schöne Kurven. Ihre Art und Weise wird als Sarkastisch und Schlagfertig dargestellt. Durch ihre Ausbildung zur Wächterin hofft Rose nach ihrem Abschluss Lissa zugeteilt zu werden und sie beschützen zu können. Seitdem Rose Dimitri Belikov das erste Mal sah fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen und verliebt sie anschließend in ihn. Allerdings können sie nicht zusammen sein, da er ihr Lehrer ist und sie beide später Lissa's Wächter sein sollen. Das Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter ist angespannt, da Rose nie in ihr eine Mutter sah und ihr nicht verzeihen kann, das ihrer Mutter ihre Arbeit wichtiger war als ihre Tochter. Nachdem Rose aus Russland und von Dimitri's Familie zurück ist begibt sie sich in eine Beziehung mit Adrian Ivashkov und vergräbt ihre Gefühle für Dimitri. Als dieser allerdings durch Lissa zurück in einen Dhampir verwandelt wird, flammen die Gefühle in ihr wieder auf. Am Ende des Buches "Seelenruf" wird Rose angeklagt, sie soll die Königin ermordet haben, später stellt sich allerdings heraus, das sie unschuldig und die wahre Täterin Tasha Ozera ist. Rose verliert das Band zu Lissa, als sie beinahe stirbt und von alleine (ohne die Hilfe von "Geist") den Weg zurück ins Leben findet. Sie ist überrascht von den Gefühlen von Dimitri für sie, da er vorher all die Gefühle für sie abstritt und keinen Kontakt zur ihr wollte. Dimitri und sie kommen im letzten Buch zusammen und können eine offizielle Beziehung leben. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Vasilisa "Lissa" Sabina Rhea Dragomir' Lissa ist siebzehn Jahre alt und die letzte ihrer Blutlinie, da ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen, bei dem Rose auch beinahe gestorben währe, aber Lissa brachte sie unwissentlich zurück und schuff zwischen ihnen das einseitige Band. Damals war sie fünfzehn Jahre alt und deswegen wird sie auch mit dem Titel "Prinzessin" angesprochen. Ihre beste Freundin ist Rose Hathaway. Erst im Buch "Seelenruf" wird sie achtzehn Jahre alt. Sie wird als auffallend schön mit langen blonden Haaren und jadegrünen Augen beschrieben. Ihr Element ist Geist, was sehr selten ist und ihre Nutzer in den Wahnsinn treiben kann. Bevor sie mit Rose die Academy verließ hatte sie eine Beziehung mit Aaron, als sie zurückkehrte hatte dieser etwas mit ihrer Rivalin Mia Rinaldi. Während des ersten Buches entwickelt sich eine Beziehung zu Christian Ozera, einem Moroi. Mit ihm kommt sie zusammen und trennt sich wieder von ihm, aber nicht auf dauer. Später entdeckt sie, das sie eine Halbschwester hat - Jill - sie haben denselben Vater. Als Rose in Russland war, litt sie sehr, weil sie sich Vorwürfe machte und Angst hatte Rose entgültig verloren zu haben. Kurz nach Rose's wiederkehr nimmt sie Rose das Versprechen hab, mit ihr gehen zu können, falls Rose wieder einmal die Academy verlassen wolle. Im fünften Buch "Seelenruf" gelingt es Lissa Dimitri - er war zu dem Zeitpunkt ein Strigoi - in einen Dhampir zurück zu verwandeln. Daraufhin entstand kein Band, da die Magie für die Rückverwandlung aus dem Pflock und nicht durch bloße Berührung kam. Außerdem war Dimitri nicht wirklich Tod, auch wenn das alle glaubten. Die Verbindung von Rose zu Lissa bricht, als Rose im sechsten Buch fast stirbt, aber aus eigener Kraft überlebt und nicht mit Hilfe von Geist zurück geholt wird. Lissa wird am Ende der Serie zur Königin gekrönt. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Dimitri Belikov' Er ist vierundzwanzig Jahre alt und sibirischer Herkunft, er hat einen leichten russischen Akzent und leicht gebräunte Haut. Seine Haare sind um einiges heller als Rose's und sind schulterlang. Seine Vorliebe gillt vorallem alten Westernromanen. Dimitri soll zusammen mit Rose Lissa's Wächter werden und sie schützen. Manchmal wird er als "Gott" bezeichnet, aufgrund seines Rufes und seines Talentes zu Kämpfen. Außerdem ist er Rose's Mentor und erwiedert ihre Gefühle. Allerdings unterdrückt er diese für meiste Zeit der Bücher, da er ein verantwortungsvoller Mann ist und er die Verantwortung für Rose hat. Zudem sollen die beiden schließlich später Lissa's Wächter werden und dürfen sich somit ihren Gefühlen nicht hingeben. Als er in einen Strigoi verwandelt wird tötet er, wie ein normaler Strigoi und nimmt Rose gefangen, er will sie zu einer Strigoi machen. Doch als es Lissa gelingt ihn zurück zu verwandeln wird er "Deprissiv" und kann seine Schuldgefühle vorallem die für Rose nicht unterdrücken, weswegen er den Kontakt zu ihr nicht will. Dimitri kann sich nicht verzeihen was er Rose antat. Als Rose angeklagt wird die Königin ermordet zu haben, kämpft er für sie und verteidigt sie. "Ich erlaube nicht, dich weg zu bringen." Bei der Anhörung kommt er ins Gericht und schaut zu, am ende hilft er Rose aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen und geht mit ihr auf die Flucht, auf der er ihr langsam sein Herz öffnet und wieder zu Leben beginnt. Anfangs streitet er seine Gefühle für Rose noch ab, aber dieses ändert sich und er gesteht ihr seine, nie beendete, Liebe. Sie beginnen eine Beziehung als Rose's Unschuld bewiesen ist. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Christian Ozera' Christian ist genauso alt wie Lissa und Rose. Er hat eisblaue Augen, schwarze Haare und er ist ein königlicher Moroi. An der Schule und in der Gesellschaft hat er es nicht leicht, da seine Eltern (Lucas und Moira) freiwillig Strigoi wurden. Seitdem lebte er bei seiner Tante, Tasha Ozera. Seine Einstellung, das die Moroi mit ihren Wächtern kämpfen lernen könnten (seine Tante vertritt diese auch) stößt in der Gesellschaft auf noch mehr Ablehnung. Sein Element ist das Feuer und er trainiert es heimlich. Seine Liebe zu Lissa ist groß und stark, auch wenn sie sich trennten, was nicht auf Dauer geschah. Zu Anfang warfen Rose und er sich nur bissige Bemerkungen an den Kopf, da sie sich nicht leiden konnten, erst im zweiten Buch "Blaues Blut" als er und Rose gemeinsam arbeiten mussten um entkommen zu können freundeten sie sich an. Der blauäugige Junge ist am Boden zerstört als er erfährt das seine Tante die Königin ermordet hat und es auch noch Rose anhängen wollte. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Adrian Ivashkov' Er ist ein königlicher Moroi und ein Großneffe der Königin. Seine braunen Haare sind unordentlich und er hat smaragdgrüne Augen. Wie Lissa ist er ein Geistbenutzer und auch er erleidet die gleichen Nebenwirkungen wie sie. Diese betäubt er mit Alkohol und Zigaretten. Zusammen mit Lissa und einer Lehrerin studieren sie das Element "Geist" und versuchen so viel wie Möglich heraus zu finden. Sie beide haben verschiedene Fähigkeiten. Adrian kann in Träumen wandeln und Lissa kann Wunden heilen oder Pflanzen grün werden lassen. Es sind beides Eigenschaften was beide anderen nicht können. Allerdings versuchen sie sich gegenseitig beizubringen wie ihre Fähigkeiten funktionieren. Rose und er treffen sich das erste Mal in der Skihütte im zweiten Teil und Adrian verliebt sich sofort in Rose. Von Anfang an macht er kein Geheimnis daraus. Im fünften Band gehen beide eine Beziehung zusammen ein, trennen sich aber wieder als Dimitri zurück in Rose's Leben tritt. Seine Liebe bricht ihm am Ende der Serie das Herz, als sie ihm sagt, das sie mit Dimitri zusammen bleiben will und nur ihn liebt. So ist sein Schicksal am Ende von "Schicksalsbande" unbekannt. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Mason Ashford' Mason ist ein Dhampir und ein Novize wie Rose. Er hilft Rose in den ersten drei Büchern und ist in sie verliebt. Rose versucht im zweiten Teil eine Beziehung mit ihm, merkt aber schnell das es falsch ist und beendet diese wieder. Am Ende des zweiten Teils wird ihm das Genick gebrochen, woraufhin Rose die beiden Strigoi vernichtet, die dafür verwantwortlich sind. Erst am Ende von "Schattenträume" findet er seinen Frieden, vorher erscheint er Rose immer wieder als Geist und versucht ihr etwas klar zu machen, nämlich das die Schutzzauber nicht richtig funktionieren. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Mia Rinaldi' Mia ist keine königliche Moroi und ihr Element ist das Wasser. Sie hat einen Groll gegen Lissa und auch gegen Rose, aber nur wenn Rose Lissa "beschützt". Das Mädchen hegt diesen Groll gegen Lissa weil ihr Bruder - Andre - Mia die Liebe vorspielte und ihr das Herz brach. Diese Feindlichkeiten enden als Mia im zweiten Teil Rose das Leben retten indem sie ihr Wasserelement benutzt. In den Büchern wird sie mit einem weichen Gesicht, blonder Lockenmähne und "Puppenhaften" Aussehen beschrieben, sie sieht sehr jung für ihr Alter aus. Ihre Eltern arbeiten für eine königliche Familie, was Mia gerne geheim hält, was Mason allerdings heraus findet und Rose erzählt. Im zweiten Buch "Blaues Blut" wird Mia's Mutter von Strigoi getötet, die die königliche Familie angreifen und umbringen. Daraufhin will Mia ihre Mutter retten und zieht mit Mason und Eddie los um die Strigoi zu vernichten zu wollen. Zusammen mit ihrem Vater lebt sie am königlichen Hof und trainiert dort heimlich ihre Wassermagie. Die Freundschaft zwischen Rose und Lissa und Mia wächst und schließlich treiben sie sich sogar zusammen auf dem Königshof herum. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Eddie Castile ' Eddie ist ein Dhampir und war der beste Freund von Mason, nach seinem Tod werden Eddie und Rose enge Freunde. Seit dem Vorfall in Spokane veränderte sich Eddie und nahm seine Pflicht, Moroi zu schützen noch ernster. Als Mason starb fühlte er sich für Rose verantwortlich und hilft ihr wo er kann. Sein Charakter wird als loyal und Verantwortungsbewusst beschrieben. Im letzten Buch tötet er einen Moroi um Lissa's Leben zu schützen. Seine Zukunft ist unbekannt. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Natalie Dashkov' Sie war eine königliche Moroi, mit pechschwarzen Haaren und jadegrünen Augen. Für Gespräche, Gerüchte war sie sehr bekannt und war außerdem gut mit Lissa befreundet. Ihr Element war Erde und sie lässt sich am Ende des ersten Buches in eine Strigoi verwandeln um ihren Vater aus dem Academygefängnis befreien zu können. Dimitri tötet sie, als sie Rose töten will. Natalies Vater wusste das sie nicht dauerhaft eine Strigoi bleiben würde, denn sein Bruder kannte einen Weg sie zurück in eine Moroi zu verwandeln. ~Christian Ozera~﻿ 'Victor Dashkov' Er war ein königlicher Moroi, war Nathalies Vater und war ein guter Freund von Eric Dragomir, Lissas Vater. Wegen seiner Krankheit hat er keine Chance jemals König der Moroi zu werden. Wegen der Folterrung und Entführung von Lissa Dragomir saß er in einem Gefängnis bis ihn Rose, Lissa, Michail und Eddie daraus befreiten um herausfinden zu können wie man einen Strigoi zurück verwandeln kann. Bei einem Angriff in Las Vegas von Dimitri und weiteren Strigoi können er und sein Bruder - Robert Doru - entkommen. Rose tötet ihn unbeabsichtigt im letzten Buch. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Natasha "Tasha" Ozera' Sie ist Christians Tante und hat das gleiche Aussehen wie er, winterliche Augen und schwarze Haare. Seitdem Christians Eltern freiwillig zu Strigoi wurden und vernichtet wurden, kümmerte sie sich um ihren Neffen. Durch den Kampf, mit seinen Eltern bekam sie eine lange Narbe im Gesicht, denn seine Eltern wollten ihn später ebenfalls in einen Strigoi verwandeln. Wie ihr Neffe ist sie ebenfalls ein Feuernutzer und trainiert heimlich ihre Magie. Tasha ist in Dimitri verliebt und möchte zusammen mit ihm ein Kind bekommen, zunächst lässt sich Dimitri auf sie ein, beendet es aber, da er Rose liebt. Im letzten Buch gesteht sie, das sie die Mörderin der Königin ist, weil diese das Altersgesetz ändern wollte. Später findet Rose heraus das Tasha immer noch tiefe Gefühle für Dimitri hat und sie dafür hasst, das Dimitri sie liebt und nicht Tasha, was ihr ein zusätzliches Motiv für ihre Tat gab, sie hätte gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. ~Christian Ozera~ 'Kleinere Charakter' Janine Hathaway '- ''Sie ist Rose's legendäre Mutter, die für ihren Ruf schon viele Strigoi vernichtet zu haben hat. Sie hat braun gelocktes Haar und wie Rose dunkle Augen. Ihr auftreten ist streng und kontrolliert, sie behält bei allem den Überblick. Das erste Mal taucht sie im zweiten Buch auf und die Beziehung zu Rose ist sehr angespannt und lückenhaft, allerdings bessert sich dieses im Laufe der Bücher. 'Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur - ' Rose Hathaway's Vater ist ein bekannter türkischer Gangster und als "Kniescheibenbrecher" Typ beschrieben. Sein Aussehen ist hoch (wie des jeden Morois), etwas breiter, dunkelhaarig und bedrohlich. Er wird von zwei Dhampiren bewacht und ist für Erpressung und andere illegale Geschäfte bekannt. Abe hat viele Verbindungen in der Moroiwelt. Rose trifft das erste Mal in Sibirieren (Blutschwur) auf ihn und weiß da noch gar nicht, das er ihr Vater ist. Nach der Tötung von Königin Tatjana in Spirit Bound (Seelenruf) bietet er sich Rose als Anwalt an, obwohl er offiziell gar keiner ist. 'Sydney Sage - ' Sie ist eine Alchimistin, das heißt, sie ist ein Mensch, der viel über die Moroiwelt weiß und dafür verantwortlich ist das die Strigoileichen verschwinden. Sydney taucht das erste Mal im vierten Buch auf und hilft Rose - gegen ihren Willen - Dimitri's Heimatstadt "Baia" zu finden. Obwohl sie eine Abneigung gegen Dhampire und allem übernatürlichen hat versteht sie sich recht gut am Ende mit Rose. Um die Strigoileichen verschwinden zu lassen kennt sie viele Tricks und Techniken, zum Beispiel hat sie einen Trank, der die Leichen zu kleinen Klumpen verwandeln kann. Ihr Schicksal im letzten Buch "Schicksalsbande" ist unbekannt. '''Queen Tatiana Ivashkov - Sie ist die Königin und Herrscherin der Moroi - und Dhampirwelt. Im fünften Buch wird sie von Natasha Ozera mit einem silbernen Pflock ins Herz getötet. Angeblich hatte sie eine romantische Beziehung zu Ambrose, einem Dhampiren. Jillian "Jill" Mastrano - Jill ist eine gewöhnliche Moroi im alter von fünfzehn Jahren. Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter lebt sie in Ann Arbor, Michigan. Ihre Mutter ist Tänzerin und ihr Vater war Eric Dragomir, Lissas Vater, dies kommt allerdings erst im letzten Buch raus. Sie trifft Rose im dritten Teil und fragt sie, ob sie ihr das Kämpfen beibringen kann- Rose verweist sie allerdings an Christian. Headmistress Kirova - '''Schulleiterin von St. Vladimir. '''Alberta Petrov ''- Leiterin der Wächter an St. Vladimir. Sie weiß von der "Beziehung" von Dimitri und Rose, gesteht dies aber erst nachdem sich Rose von der Academy abgemeldet hat.'' Stan Alto ''- 'Ein männlicher Lehrer und Wächter an der Academy. Er und Rose haben öfters Auseinandersetzungen. '''Aaron'' -'' Er ist Lissa's Exfreund, als Lissa und Rose die Academ verlassen beginnt er eine Beziehung mit Mia Rinaldi und trennt sich wieder von ihr, als Lissa zurück kommt. Ralf Sarcozy ''- Ralf ist Mitglied im "Mana" - Club. Er und Jesse laden Christian in ihren Club ein, dieser lehnt aber ab. Einige Zeit später laden sie Lissa ein, in ihrem Verein mitzuwirken, sie stimmt zu in der Hoffnung etwas über Christian heraus zufinden, dies stellt sich aber als Falle heraus. Ralf und sein Club greifen sie an und foltern sie mit den Elementen und mit Steinen, bis Rose Lissa zur Hilfe eilt. Aufgrund Lissa's Geist will sie Ralf und seine Freunde foltern, bis Dimitri und Alberta eintreffen um dies zu verhindern. Er wird für sein Vergehen an Lissa zu Rechenschagt gezogen.'' Jesse Zeklos ''- Er ist Mitglied im "Mana" - Club und hilft Ralf dabei Lissa ein eine Falle am Rande des Waldes zu locken. Er und Rose werden von Dimitri bei einem kleinen "Schäferstündchen" erwischt. Später wird er für sein Vergehen an Lissa zur Rechenschaft gezogen''. Dr. Olendzki - ''Sie ist eine Moroi und Doktorin in St. Vladimir.'' Robert Doru - ''Victor's Halbbruder, er ist der erste Geistnutzer der fähig war einen Strigoi zurück in einen Moroi/Dhampir zurück zu verwandeln, von ihm erfahren, Lissa, Rose und Eddie wie es funktioniert.'' Daniella Ivashkov - ''Sie ist Adrian's Mutter und ist seltsam freundlich zu Rose, als bekannt wurde das ihr Sohn und sie eine Beziehung haben. Daniella nahm einfach an, das diese Beziehung nur eine Laune der beiden war. Als die Ermordung der Königin bekannt wurde bezahlte sie den Hausmeister Joe, um Adrian ein Alibi zu geben, damit dieser von der Liste der Verdächtigen verschwand. Außerdem gibt sie zu, bei den Alchimisten eingebrochen zu sein, um Informationen über Lissa's Halbschwester zu bekommen.'' Emily Mastrano - ''Sie ist Jill's Mutter und Eric's Liebhaberin, nach dessen Vater's Tod, wodurch die kleine Jill entstand. Zuerst arbeitete sie als Tänzerin in Las Vegas, wo sich die beiden kennenlernten, später wurde sie Ballettänzerin.'' Sonya Karp - ''Sie war eine Lehrerin in St. Vladimir. Sonya war eine erfahrene Geistnutzerin und eine Moroi. Auch sie spürte die Nebenwirkungen ihres Elementes und wurde freiwillig eine Strigoi um denen zu entkommen. Nachdem Robert Doru sie im letzten Buch zurück verwandelte half sie Dimitri und Rose. Anschließend lebt sie glücklich mit ihrer Liebe Mikhail.'' Mikhail Tanner -''' Er ist der Freund von Sonya Karp und die beiden sind sehr verliebt. Als sich Sonya entscheidet eine Strigoi zu werden tut Mikhail alles um seine Sonya zu retten, indem er sie töten will. Allerdings findet er sie nicht, was auch der Grund ist, warum er Rose hilft Dimitri zu retten, damit sie nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleidet wie er. Am Ende des letzten Buches sind er und sie wieder vereint. '''Priscilla Voda - ''Sie war die beste Freundin von Königin Tatjana und auch ihre "Sekretärin". In "Seelenruf" wird sie von Dimitri's Strigoiclan getötet''. Ambrose - ''Er ist ein Dhampir und der Liebhaber von der Königin.'' Rhonda - ''Sie ist die Tante von Ambrose und eine "Wahrsagerin". Rose zweifelt ihre Fähigkeiten an, Dimitri glaubt daran und ihm geschieht, was Rhonda ihm vorher sagt, ihm wird das geraubt, was ihm am wichtigsten ist. Seine Seele.'' Isaiah - ''Ein mächtiger, alter Strigoi der Rose, Eddie, Mason, Christian und Mia gefangen nimmt. Jedoch wird er von Rose getötet.'' Elena - ''Sie steht unter Isaiah und ist erst eine junge Strigoi. Auch sie wird von Rose getötet.'' Olena Belikova - ''Dimitri's Mutter''. Viktoria Belikova - ''Dimitri's jüngste Schwester, besonders mit ihr versteht sich Rose gut.'' Yeva Belikova - ''Dimitri's Großmutter. Sie ist bekannt für ihre "Visionen".'' Karolina Belikova - ''Dimitri's Schwester. Sie hat zwei Kinder, Paul und eine kleine Tochter Zoya (Säugling)'' Sonya Belikova - ''Dimitri's Schwester.'' Oksana - ''Eine weitere Geistnutzerin aus Russland. Rose stößt auf sie, während die bei Dimitri's Familie lebt. Sie lebt mit ihrem Ehemann Maik, einem Dhampiren zusammen, sie teilen ein Band und Oskana gibt Rose einen mit Geist getränkten Ring, der sie vor den dunklen Nebenwirkungen des Geistes schützen soll.'' Headmaster Lazar ''- Er ist der neue Schulleiter in "Blutschwur" und hat zwei Kinder Avery und Reed Lazer.'' Avery Lazar ''- Sie freundet sich mit Lissa und Adrian in der Academy an und feiert am liebsten Partys. Avery bringt Lissa dazu mit ihr Feiern zu gehen und gibt ihr Alkohol zu trinken, die ihr Element betäuben, sodass Lissa nicht merkt was Avery wirklich im Sinn hat, denn sie will Lissa in den Tod treiben, damit sie sie retten kann. Avery will mit Lissa ein Band teilen. Für kurze Zeit hat sie Interresse an Adrian und verhindert das Lissa und er herausfinden das sie ebenfalls eine Geistnutzerin ist. Wenn Rose in Lissa Kopf ist (sie ist zur Zeit in Russland) kann Avery Rose sehen und aus Lissa Geist hinausstoßen. Jedoch gelingt es den Freunden Avery's Plan zu durchbrechen und ihr eigener Plan lässt Avery den Verstand verlieren.'' Reed Lazar ''- 'Er ist Avery's Bruder und hält sich im Hintergrund, wenn er etwas sagt ist er unhöflich. Gerüchten zufolge hat Avery ihren Bruder getötet und zurück ins Leben geholt, damit sie eine Verbindung teilen. Nachdem Avery's Plan nach hinten losging wird er ebenfalls verrückt.'' Simon'' - Avery's Wächter und ebenfalls ein Schattengeküsster Dhampir, denn auch er teilt eine Verbindung mit Avery. Wie Reed Lazar verliert auch er seinen Verstand, aufgrund des vielen Geistes, den Avery benutzte und auch Lissa, Adrian und Oskana's Geistnutzung gegen sie sind dabei nicht ganz unschuldig.'' ~Christian Ozera~﻿ 'Richelle Mead ﻿' thumb|329px|Richelle MeadRichelle Mead wurde am 12. November 1976 in Michigan geboren und ist eine Fantasybuchautorin. Zusammen mit ihrem Mann lebt sie in Kirkland. Im Februar 2011 wurde bekannt das sie ihr erstes Kind erwartet. Zur Zeit arbeitet sie an drei Buchreihen: - Vampire Academy Spin - Off Reihe - Georgina Kincaid Reihe - Dark Swan Reihe 'Bereits folgende Romane von ihr sind erschienen:' 'Georgina Kincaid Reihe'Succubus Blues - Komm ihr nicht zu nah, März 2009 (OT: Succubus Blues, 2007) Succubus on Top - Ihr Kuss ist tödlich, Oktober 2009 (US: Succubus on Top, UK: Succubus Nights, 2008) Succubus Dreams - Verlangen ist ihre schärfste Waffe, März 2010 (OT: Succubus Dreams, 2008) Succubus Heat - Heißer wird's nicht, Oktober 2010 (OT: Succubus Heat, 2009) Succubus Shadows - Die dunkle Seite der Versuchung (März 2010) Succubus Reavealed (September 2011) 'Dark Swan Reihe'Sturmtochter, Mai 2010 (OT: Storm Born, 2008) Dornenthron, Oktober 2010 (OT: Thorn Queen, 2009) Feenkrieg (März 2011) 'Vampire Academy Reihe'Blutsschwestern, Januar 2009 (OT: Vampire Academy, 2007) Blaues Blut, Juni 2009 (OT: Frostbite, 2008) Schattenträume, September 2009 (OT: Shadow Kiss, 2008) Blutschwur, März 2010 (OT: Blood Promise, 2009) Seelenruf, November 2010 (OT: Spirit Bound, 2010) Schicksalsbande Juli 2011 (OT: Last Sacrifice Dezember 2010) 'Filmrechte Verkauft.' Im Juni 2010 wurde bekannt das sie die Filmrechte der Vampire Academy Buchreihe verkauft hat, auf ihrer offiziellen Homepage schreibt sie dazu: Preger Entertainment sind diejenigen die den Traum einen Film zu drehen wahr machen werden und es einen spitzen Regisseur geben wird. Denn sie kann keine Filme machen, ihre Fähigkeit ist das Bücherschreiben und nicht das Filmedrehen. Ihnen wird ein guter Film gelingen, weswegen wir froh sein können, sie an Bord zu haben! Zur Zeit können die Dreharbeiten noch nicht beginngen, da es noch kein Skript oder ein Studio zum Drehen gibt und noch gar keine Darsteller gefunden wurden. Also alles ist gelogen, wenn irgendetwas davon berichtet werden sollte. Preger E. ist im Moment auf der Suche nach einem passenden Studio und Richelle bekommt wohl viele Fanpost mit Wunschschauspielerin, aber Richelle ist nicht für die Filme verantwortlich und wird wohl wahrscheinlich(!) nicht bei den Castings dabei sein, die demnächst stattfinden sollen. Die Briefe mit Wunschschauspielerin sollte an die Produzenten und den Regisseur gehen. Leute die Angst davor haben das der Film anders als das Buch sein wird, sollten keine Angst haben, klar ist es schwer jede Seite des Buches zu drehen, weswegen geschnitten wird, damit alles in einen zwei Stunden Film hineinpasst. Manche Filme werden eben gut, manche nicht. Natürlich werden auch die Darsteller nicht jeden in den Sinn kommen wenn sie an den Charakter denken, das ist eben so und man kann auch nicht jeden alles recht machen. Das wäre einfach unmöglich. Viele Leute glauben das ein Film der Untergang der VA-Bücher wäre, aber das stimmt nicht, denn die Bücher gibt es ja bereits und Richelle wird weiter schreiben wie es ihr passt, daran wird sie nichts hindern und sie hätte die Filmrechte nicht an Preger E. verkauft, wenn sie nicht an sie glauben würde. Sie glaubt daran das sie einen tollen Film aus ihren Büchern machen kann. (Grobe Übersetzung - werde immer wieder neue Info's posten!) ~Christian Ozera~ 'Forum:' Du suchst jemanden zum quatschen? Hast Fragen zu den Büchern? Oder hast einfach Lust dich mit anderen Fans auszutauschen? Dann bist du hier genau richtig! Melde dich einfach an und schreibe deinen ersten Beitrag! http://vampireacademy.forumieren.com/ ~Christian Ozera~ Letzte Aktivitäten Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Vampire Academy